The King's Sliver-tongue
by CalicoSnow
Summary: To most people, Byrne Wynter is a seemingly average girl who dreams of becoming a great hero. However, when the world seems to spin, she is the only one not surprised by it. Cursed Fruits? She wouldn't recommend them. Marines? Books it. Celestial Dragons? Flips the bird. But when a plot thickens to bring back an old age, she has to somehow stop it while trying to become a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter! Wynter Byrne! 

_In this miraculous world, 80% of the general population has a unique superpower called a 'Quirk.' Some do brilliant miracles all over the world with their gifts, however, there are also those who abuse their power and cause destruction. To stop what are called villains, heroes rose up to the occasion, defending the world with their awesome quirks!"_

_A man laughs hysterically, standing on what would be the edge of the world to some._

_"The poor things, if only they knew how big the world really is. And how much the world below them has rotted."_

**Yuuei Highschool**

Wynter yawned as she walks into her classroom. She is extremely tired, being an American transfer student in Japan was tough on her, whereas the school year just ended in America it was only just beginning here, she is even questioning now why she even accepted the offer coming here. She was practically starting the sophomore year all over again, now instead she was a freshman. Also, there are uniforms, she hated uniforms.

"Good Morning Byrne!"

Wynter also found it weird that people call each other by their last names when first introduced, but she understood it was out of some form of respect.

"Morning Ashido," Wynter responds. Mina Ashido was the pink-skinned, yellow-eyed bubbly girl that seemed to bring exciting energy where ever she went. Wynter met Ashido during the Quirk Evaluations, she is pretty nice and tends to balance out her own quiet persona.

Wynter then looks around the room, noticing no one else was there.

"Is it still a little early?" Wynter asks, setting herself down in a seat nearby Mina.

"Yeah, everyone is still probably walking to school or is at least in the courtyard, I just came here early to sit down, what about you?"

"Same thing, I am exhausted."

Then all of sudden, the homeroom door slammed open, making both Ashido and Byrne jump.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE- ACK! NO ONE IS HERE?!"

"Morning Iida!" Ashido said smiling brightly, while Byrne mumbles," How can he have so much energy this early?"

Iida Tenya was classroom 1-A class president/representative. He has dark blue hair and red eyes that are underneath a pair of glasses, he is one of the tallest in the class and his legs are very bulky considering his quirk is in his legs. Personality-wise, he is a nice guy and smart, but he had the tendency of putting rules and orders first.

"Good morning Ashido! Good Morning Byrne! How are you this fine morning?" He says, setting himself in one of the seats in the front row, then turning to his two peers.

"I am doing great!" Ashido replies. Byrne gives him a thumb up.

"Excellent, I was worried about everyone, considering what happened," Iida said, setting his bookbag down near one of the front desks.

An awkward silence filled the room. A short while ago, their class went to the UJS to starting training in environmental emergencies, but somehow villains managed to break in wanting to 'introduce' themselves as the League of Villians. The group of villains managed to cause a lot of harm.

There was one who stood out the most to Wynter, one the villains called a Nomu. The Nomu had several quirks, some including super strength and a self-healing quirk. This one Nomu managed to completely overpower Eraserhead, the classes homeroom teacher. The Nomu also managed to cause All Might, currently Japan's number one hero, to falter.

"It certainly was a terrifying situation, especially considering we were already being targeted as first-years," Wynter begins. "However, we can not let that get to us, this is only the start of a long road, " Wynter then pauses, noticing the glum look on Ashido's and Iida's faces. She decides to take things in a positive turn.

"Plus, we have things to look forward too like, what do call it? Sports something or other?"

"Oh that's right, the Sport's Festival! You don't have them in America right?" Ashido says, face lighting up.

"No we don't, at least nothing as big, do you think you can explain it to me?" Byrne asks, scratching the back of her head.

"Of course!" Iida says, perking up as well, his arms moving violently.

Iida and Ashido start to explain the basics of Japan's famous Sports Festivals. Soon enough, everyone comes into homeroom, and a quiet somber day begins.

* * *

**That's the end of it!**

**I hoped you enjoyed the beginning!**

**Feel free the write comments or suggestions!**

**Calico Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the MHA or One Piece world, just my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Morning of the Sports Festival!**

Wynter's eyes shot open to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Wynter sluggishly moves her arm to her nightside to turn it off, only to knock it down in the process. Wynter grunts, not wanting to get up, '_Its too early for this,'_ she thinks.

Wynter rolls out of bed. She quickly changes out of her comfy pajamas and into her school uniform, not paying attention to see if her tie was straight or if she buttoned her shirt properly.

Wynter then goes into the bathroom that was next to her room. She first brushes her teeth and then washes her face, and after putting the toothbrush, toothpaste, and washcloth away, she grabs out her makeup kit.

Personally, Wynter has never been the type of girl who drapes herself in powder and lipstick, she not really of fan of it, the way it sticks to your skin only to make yourself look more appealing to a certain group. However, the reason why she does use makeup is to hide something she isn't proud of. Its to hide the ugly scar across her neck.

Her uncle says it's not that bad when you look at it, but Wynter knew the closer you looked at it, the more horrifying it looked.

Wynter moves quickly to apply and blend the powder, to hide the purple and blue that bruised her neck. She then puts more pressure towards the area where stitches held her neck together, now there was only a pink line of what remanded, but she still doesn't want people to see.

Wynter hears a knock on her door.

"Uncle Wolf? Is that you?" Wynter asks in her English tongue.

"You know it Flurry, " He says, his accent hanging heavy. "I have fruit in the kitchen for you, Vamos! Don't wanna be late!"

Wynter hears him leave, she hurries to put on the last of makeup on and puts everything away. She runs her fingers through her hair, seeing she is currently rocking the 'I woke up like this' look with her white hair that has a brown streak in her bangs.

She heads straight for the kitchen after leaving the bathroom. She sees her uncle, Wolfgang Byrne, in his hero suit handling something over the stove, she speaks, " Mornin' Sparkles."

Her uncle turns his head, his dark eyes giving her a deadpanned glare.

**Wolfgang Byrne**

**Age: 23**

**Quirk: Fireworks**

**It allows him to release energy from his body that has the same physical and chemical properties of fireworks. However, if he uses it too long, it will create burns and welts on his skin.**

"Really? Sparkles? Is that the best you can come up with? "

"The best that's not offensive."

The two of them laugh, they had things where the would crack bad jokes and names at each other, a fun uncle and niece bonding thing.

"Your breakfast is on the counter," Her uncle says, going back to what he has on the stove.

Wanting to make conversation, Wolfgang speaks, "So, ya ready for the Sports Festival?"

" I think I am," Wynter replies, already munching on the apple that was on the counter for her, " I mean, Ashido and Iida explain to me what it is, and what to sort of expect."

"Oh good. Glad you're talking to people."

"Yeah, Ashido and Iida are nice. So are the rest of the people in my class, except maybe the Bakugou kid, he's...eh."

"As in…?"

"An eternal rage bomb."

Wolf makes an 'O' form with his mouth, understanding completely.

"Oh, sweet mercy!" Wynter exclaims after looking at the clock wall. "I gotta go!"

Wynter runs to the apartment's front door, almost tripping on the way there. She slips into her sneakers and grabs her backpack on the floor. Before leaving, she peers her head back into the kitchen.

"Will you be there?" Wynter says."At the Sport's Festival?"

Her uncles poke his head out to the corridor, facing Wynter. " I might miss the first or second event, but I'll be there, I promise!"

Wynter smiles, "Good. Catch ya later Sparks and good luck!" She says, calling her uncle by his hero name.

"Good luck to you too Flurry!"

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 2!**

**Hoped you guys enjoy it!**

**Also, I want to put out a disclaimer. I realized only when I started writing this chapter, I noticed I was writing a pretty slow start when it comes to this story, especially not introducing One Piece characters right away. I'm really sorry if it is a slow start! I'm trying to make it a really smooth crossover, that's probably the only reason why I added an OC. **

**Anyways again, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**You can leave comments or suggestions.**

**Calico Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write the third chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block and at home its been pretty busy. But now I'm back in action! Woo!**

**One more thing! Here are the responses to the questions and comments!**

**_For issei:_**

_Oh, he'll be here soon hehe ;) _

**_For Cookies:_**

_I'm glad you liked the summary! Thank you! And I'll do my best to explain key points/ things from One Piece and MHA for people going into both series, especially One Piece because holy moly that storyline is infinite._

**_For Badr Mata: _**

_Thank you for your support! _

**Ok! Now for the long-awaited chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cards Unfold

"I...hate this."

"Yeah... this is not comfortable..."

"You know I never thought I would be squished to death by elbows and backsides but, hey, here we are."

Currently, at this very moment, Byrne along with Ashido and their classmate Hanta Sero was up against the wall being crushed by their loving classmates.

For you see, today was the Sports Festival, a day where the students would hopefully being scouted by heroes. The competition is extremely tense however the students get to participate in fun-loving games while being able to use their Quirks to the limit. The first-year student starting game is a free-for-all obstacle race, which sounds totally fun at first, but now that Wynter has heard all the details of the obstacles she would have rather skipped school today. Especially since she was now trapped in a small tunnel filled with four classes worth of her fellow very sweaty, anxious teenagers.

"God, let this end..." Byrne groans as she narrowly dodges a person's foot.

Then, at the end of the tunnel, she and others see the doors creak open with light shining in. A gunshot is heard, signaling the start of the race.

Immediately a boy from class 1-A freezes the course, causing other students to falter.

"Good luck guys!" Sero said, using his quirk to elevate himself above the crowd. Mina quickly follows behind using her acid to melt the ice beneath her feet.

Meanwhile, left on her own, Byrne struggles as she tries to push through the crowd and the ice wasn't helping either. as she makes her way over to the entrance she sees trees branches handing over the walls of the obstacle course. A light bulb pops in her head and she raises her arms, watching as it begins to transform.

**Wynter Byrne**

**Age:16**

**Quirk: Greenhouse **

**Wynter can manipulate the environment around her! But what she can also do is turn parts of her body into a specific plant or tree and enhance it for combat purposes. The drawbacks are she has to herself constantly hydrated to change her body and she has to eat said plants to turn into them.**

Byrne sees her limb change from an average arm to a large, green vine, she proceeds to stretch until it wraps around one of the branches of trees. She begins to pull herself, eventually being able to swing above the crowd and glide back onto the track ahead of the clustered students.

"Now we're talking! Woo!"

_..._

_In a Local Bar_

_..._

The bartender glances up as he hears his few patrons yell in excitement at the TV. Even though it was the early morning, there were those who come in, trying to enjoy a glass with friends or trying to escape something, most likely work at this hour. He goes back to what he doing, carefully cleaning his glasses before the night comes.

"Hey, Mr, What's that on the screen?"

The bartender stops once more and looks up at the owner of the voice. It was a man who was large in stature and he was hunched over the countertop. The stranger wore odd, grizzled clothes that also too big for him even considering his size. This man had a long nose, long ragged hair, and a wicked smile that was missing a few teeth. On one hand, he loosely held a glass while his dark pupils were fixated on that little TV.

The bartender averted his gaze and continues cleaning, trying not to stare at the strange man, "You must be a tourist...Every year, U.A. holds a broadcasted sports festival for everyone to see. They believe it's a good way for the country to meet its future heroes."

A chuckle escapes the peculiar man, "Future hero huh? Is that what she's doin'? How funny! That won't help her when the world goes into an uproar..."

The bartender turns back to the stranger, full of confusion. _'An uproar?... And who is he talking about?"_

He peers off to the television hanging from the corner of his bar. On-screen, the cameras focused on a girl using her quick to maneuver through the challenge, the text then popped up on the screen.

_'Byrne_ _Wynter?'_

He suddenly hears a random 'ping!' The bartender looks down at the glass he was cleaning, only to find himself bewilder, now finding a large crack running along the side, the glass pricking his skin.

* * *

**Sooo~ I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3, hopefully, 4 comes out a lot faster...**

**I will explain the idea behind Wynters' quirk at the beginning of the next chapter!**

**Feel free to leave comments or suggestions**

**I hope everyone has a lovely day!**

**Calico Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 baby!**

**Ok so I've realized something, I only write consistently when I'm tired with work, the only way I realized this now is because the school year has started again. So I am so sorry that I was not able to upload a chapter this summer. **

**So yeah...here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Breaking Through

The sun slowly sets over the horizons with pink clouds scattered in the clementine sky. People have begun to wind down, the streets no longer possessing crowds of people with only a few fleeing flocks of students returning home from school. Among those students, several from U.A. are walking home together on a street that is filled to the brim with nice bistros and popular cafes. Byrne and Mina have been talking about the results and events that occurred at the sports festival and this time they are joined Kaminari.

"I still can't believe that you and Mineta managed to trick us into those cheer-leading outfits."

"Ha...Sorry about that girls. Anyway Byrne, did you enjoy your first sports festival?

"It was fun! However, I wish I had acted a little more seriously."

"What do you mean? You were in the finals, I think you did well," Mina replies.

"Yeah, but I only used my quirk like twice and my match with Todoroki didn't end great-"

"-Oh my god that was hilarious, I seriously don't know how you managed to do that!"

"Haha! That's right! You slipped literally entirely of out of bounds."

"I don't think I'll ever live _that_ down."

"Especially since Present Mic posted the replay on his all social media accounts."

"_Oh no_."

"HAHaHA! Oh my god, you're screwed!"

Kaminari and Mina pull out their phones and start to scramble through social media to find Byrne's epic flop. Meanwhile, Byrne herself just sighs in defeat but then quickly notices that crowds of people begin to stop and stare up towards the sky, their faces twisted with worry and fear, she decides to follow their lead to stare up in the sky thinking that it was just another villain attack beginning. But to her surprise, it wasn't, and this was something she had seen before only a handful of times.

White cracks in the sky, forming and covering the city in a blanket. And as the seems of light begin to grow bigger and more divergent, Kaminari and Mina began to realize the situation.

"Whoa! What is this! A villain quirks or somethin'!?"

The earth begins to rumble and quake, causing Mina to take initiative. "Come on you two! Inside quickly!," The pink-skinned girl grabs her two friends by their arms and drags them into a cafe.

The people in the city's' streets begin to scurry and flee. The heroes on patrol are trying to keep everyone calm as the earth shakes beneath their feet, they too are afraid but what else were they supposed to do.

But as quickly as the earthquakes came they stopped. There was a tenseness in the air as the earth became silent. The white cracks in the sky remained, as it was a broken mirror. Then...the sky began to fall. One by one, the pieces began to fall from the atmosphere, hitting bystanders and continuing to shatter as they hit rock bottom. The sounds of glass shattering echos among the screams that fill the streets

Mina and Kaminari watch in horror from inside the cafe as more screams erupt from outside, seeing the millions of pieces of the sky they once knew fall. "W-what is happening..."

"Unfortunately, this was bound to happen, one way or the other."

Mina turns to Byrne, with a face mixed with fear and surprise by what she just said. She sees that Byrne has a completely calm look on her face and that Byrne was only staring up to the sky.

Byrne then whispers, "The only question is...why now, Teach?"

* * *

**And there it is!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly had more fun writing this chapter, more than the last ones. And I hope you guys will be there for when the next chapter comes out whenever it comes out because this time I will not make any promises because I am an unreliable narrator apparently :) (again I'm sorry!)**

**Anyways hope you have a wonderful day!**


End file.
